far_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
RRH06 - Iuairy City Stories Part Two - The Prisoner
'Iuairy City Stories Part Two - The Prisoner '''is the sixth session of the campaign Red Right Hand. In it, the Cleavers take a prisoner and gain some new allies. Summary The party has a brief fight with Sarama Badi and Vale, ending with them capturing the Blood Queen's general and her friend. Merrius walks into the bar, sees the carnage, and instantly leaves. The party takes their captives to the basement of the slaver's base. Iago draws his face on the door of the house so he can use the spell Enter Image to keep an eye out. They wake the prisoners up, and Iago places some wood underneath Sarama's chair. Sarama, being a samsaran, would simply be reincarnated if she were to die, so Iago threatens to put the silver ring on her, which would trap her soul in her body, and burn her alive. Sarama tells the party that she can 'tell' that they have already met Jack Catcher, and also that Atum is still alive. However, she refuses to speak of the Blood Queen's plan, or the so called 'greater evil'. Resmi takes Eptol's katana. She prepares to slit Sarama's throat, but Iago casts grease on the sword, causing Resmi to drop it. Iago insists that they shouldn't kill her, and that it is wrong. Resmi argues that it is an act of mercy. They ask Sarama if she would prefer death or imprisonment. She replies with imprisonment, and the party takes her and Vale to the Guard's Hold, the prison of Iuairy. They return to the inn, where Arrus is waiting. He says that they should leave soon since the Steelhold Guards are approaching, but that he's found two new adventurers to help the Cleavers in their cause - a red headed woman with a green cloak and a crocogator, Glade Grassheart, and a small blue imp, Sigsil. Glade insists that she is but a humble farmer, but the Iago suspicious of the obvious lie. Sigsil tells them that he knows where The Last Bastion is - inside a hollow mountain, and that he can guide them there. Eptol and Glade bond over animals, before the party rests for the night. They wake up to Kayeff knocking on the door, announcing the start of his service. They leave Iuairy, though Izzy got lost somewhere and did not join them. Arrus tells them about a strange hole in a bed of rock called the Stone Crevice, and suggests they go there, since there is apparently a great and dangerous weapon hidden inside. The party arrives at the Stone Crevice, where there is a narrow bridge leading to a small room. In the middle is a strange bronze bos with a handle, and they find a memory crystal storing the image of an elven adventurer, Yarsa Dynus, explaining that the box is a 'Grav-Clamp', which will allow her team to travel up and down the Crevice at will. Eptol turns the handle on the Grav-Clamp, and the room drops down. The party lights up the area using magic and torches, examining the cavern they've found themselves in. Trivia *'Introductions: 'This session introduced the characters Glade Grassheart, Sigsil, and Yarsa. *'Deaths: 'In this session, no notable characters died. *'Notable Events: '''This session sees the party capturing Samara and discovering that Atum is still alive, Resmi and Iago having an argument over mercy, the party giving Samara and Vale to the Iuairy prison, Glade and Sigsil join the party, the party leave Iuairy, and the party begin exploring the Stone Crevice. Quotes ''"Okay." ''- Ovar ''"Stop. Iago time." ''- Iago ''"I am sorry for your friend. I do not agree with that murder. But an eye for an eye renders all blind." "We don't plan on taking an eye. We're taking out the whole body." ''- Resmi, to Sarama on May and the Blood Queen. ''"It's a perfectly acceptable amount of green. All farmers wear green." ''- Glade ''"I trust this very guy." ''- Iago, on Sigsil